The destiny of darkness (El destino de las tinieblas)
by Kanae Takamire
Summary: En "The destiny of darkness" contaremos la historia de Vlad desde que es un niño y su padre lo dio a los turcos(historia real de Vlad Tepes) pasando por la famosa novela Dracula (la cual solo tanteo por encima) y pasando por el manga Hellsing (haciendo en todos una pequeña adaptación personal) y haciendo una pequeña continuación de este hasta la época actual.
1. Deams (Sueños)

**Prologo:**

**Dreams (Sueños)**

Era un día muy muy soleado, no era extraño puesto que era verano, pero hoy no había llovido nada y el aire era muy seco por lo que lo hacía aún más caluroso e insoportable. Un chico de aproximadamente unos quince años de edad andaba entre los campos de forma lenta y apaciguada con paso lo que parecía ser cansado, con la mirada fija al suelo en vez de mirar hacia delante, aunque podía ver perfectamente todo lo de su alrededor no se atrevía a mirar hacia el frente, el muchacho era delgado de estatura media alta sus ropas eran parecidas a las de un noble pero al contrario de las ropas de noble normales sus ropas estaban rotas y rasgadas además de bastante sucias, sus pantalones que anteriormente eran pantalones largos que cubrían toda la pierna ahora se habían convertido en unos pantalones medianamente cortos que llegaban aproximadamente hasta las rodilla aunque la pierna derecha era un poco más larga que la izquierda y los cortes eran totalmente irregulares causadas por tirones y el desgaste de las prendas al arrodillarse, su camisa la cual también en antaño era de manga larga ahora era de manga corta también con cortes totalmente irregulares y con la manga izquierda ligeramente más larga que la derecha y ambas prendas tenían innumerables rotos y agujeros, su pelo negro y ligeramente enmarañado caía por su espalda de forma desordenada y algunos mechones caían por su rostro tapando parte de su cara, en contraste con el aspecto suave y sedoso que parecía tener su pelo, su rostro era muy hermoso pero portaba una mirada profunda, fría y amenazadora que podía llegar a infundir algo de miedo, pero en estos momentos sus ojos negros como la noche parecían tener la mirada perdida. El muchacho avanzaba entre el campo que ahora tenía la hierba muy alta y abundante casi tanto como el propio muchacho que andaba como un zombi sin rumbo fijo, al cabo de un rato llega a un lago que estaba en el interior de un bosque situado dentro de los territorios del castillo donde él vivía, el lago no era de una gran extensión pero era medianamente grande y hermoso, en sus aguas totalmente cristalinas se podía ver los peces y a diferentes ranitas y renacuajos nadar, todo el lago estaba rodeado de un montón de césped y flores silvestres de diferentes colores y formas , la hierba iba desapareciendo lentamente conforme te acercabas al lago dejando paso a una orilla hecha de piedras redondeadas de diferentes formas y colores, las piedras eran muy muy brillantes al estar mojadas por el agua del lago haciéndolas parecer muy bonitas, en una de las partes del lago había una especie de embarcadero hecho de madera por los pueblerinos que venían de vez en cuando al lago a pescar, aunque ya casi nadie lo usa, en mitad del lago hay una enorme roca que sobresalía del agua. El chico continuaba avanzando hasta que empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía la cual le hizo pararse en seco y esconderse tras un árbol para observar a la persona que la cantaba de forma tímida pero curiosa. La melodía era alegre y a la par tranquila y la voz era dulce y melodiosa probablemente la voz más hermosa que ese chico jamás hubiese escuchado, pero la voz no era muy madura de hecho parecía pertenecer a una chica muy joven.

Cuando el muchacho miró, vio a una hermosa chica de aproximadamente su edad, sus ropas eran de una plebeya, concretamente una sirvienta muy joven de la corte, la cual vestía su clásico vestido negro con un delantal blanco y falda larga. Su pelo era largo y rizado, el color de su pelo era castaño oscuro con leves reflejos rojizos con la luz del sol, tenia estatura media y su corpulencia no es que fuese muy alta, era una chica delgada pero no en exceso, su falda negra de doncella caían por su cintura dejando ver un poco la forma de sus caderas y la parte del escote del vestido dejaba ver que su busto no era demasiado grande, pero en conjunto era una chica muy bien formada y hermosa, sus labios eran gruesos sin llegar a ser exagerados potenciando así la belleza de su rostro. Ella estaba sentada en el embarcadero de madera metiendo los pies en el agua y chapoteando mientras cantaba y tocaba sus zapatos, los cuales estaban colocados junto a ella, con la mano derecha mientras se apoyaba con las dos manos en el suelo para así poder mirar el cielo azul y las nubes mientras cantaba:

"_En esta noche oscura_

_Déjate llevar _

_Cogidos de la mano_

_A un mundo sin igual_

_*en un vistazo a la luna_

_En medio de la soledad _

_Descubrí__ tu bello rostro_

_Entre la oscuridad~ (x2)__"_

El muchacho totalmente ensimismado y maravillado por la dulce melodía y la dulce voz de la chica se atreve a dar un pequeño paso hacia delante con el pie derecho, al posar su pie en el suelo rompe una pequeña ramita haciendo que cruja y asustando así a la chica que interrumpe inmediatamente su canción para mirar a su espalda algo sorprendida. Cuando la chica se gira solo consigue ver a un muchacho de aspecto joven que nada más escuchar el ruido de la ramita romperse se esconde lo más rápido que puede tras el árbol en el que estaba.

-Chica: *La chica se levanta de forma lenta y tranquila y comienza a acercarse al árbol tras el que se escondía el chico a una distancia prudencial se para y con voz amigable y dulce intentando mirar tras el árbol comienza a hablarle sonriendo*E…esto…ho… hola… ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo os llamáis?

\- Chico: *El chico se lo piensa unos instantes antes de atreverse a salir de detrás del árbol y mostrar su cuerpo y su rostro y con voz fría pero entre cortada se atreve a a contestarle* Vlad… Vlad Drăculea… e… e s mi nombre señorita…

-Chica: *La chica muy sorprendida lo miró con atención y respeto aunque no sabía muy bien como mirarlo puesto que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver nobles y menos con las vestiduras que llevaba * V…vos…sois Vlad? *Dijo tímida* ¿Su alteza el príncipe Vlad III? ¿Mas vos no me estaréis engañando…?

-Vlad: *Vlad asiente de forma tímida mirándola con una mirada fría y vacía pero al mismo tiempo vergonzosa intentando evitar por todos los medios mirar a la chica a los ojos más por miedo que por vergüenza* Y… ¿y vos? Cu… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Chica: *la chica le mira acercándose un poco a él sonriendo e inclinándose levemente recogiéndose un poco las faldas haciendo una leve reverencia* Mi nombre es Okury… Okury Okumura para servirle…

-Vlad: * el muchacho la mira pensativo observando cada centímetro de su interlocutora de forma pensativa pero sin fijar nunca sus ojos a los de ella* O... ¿Okury? no es un nombre muy común…*Termina diciendo de forma fría y contundente*

-Okury: *la chica se inclina de nuevo de forma respetuosa* es normal que a vos no le suene mi nombre… mi nombre es originario de un país muy lejano…

-Vlad: Entiendo…*Algo tímido y sonrojado se acaricia la nuca suavemente algo avergonzado mirando hacia un lateral para evitar mirarla a la cara * Cantáis muy bien señorita… Es una hermosa melodía la que salen de vuestros labios…

-Okury: *sonrojada niega enérgicamente con el rostro tal vez de manera algo exagerada* Para nada príncipe Vlad…simplemente pasaba el rato en este lago y para entretenerme entonaba esa canción…no es nada especial…

-Vlad: * mira al suelo aún tímido* Pues…a mi me place escucharla cantar…

-Okury: *le mira sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo contenta puesto que pensaba que había conseguido un nuevo amigo, le mira a los ojos sonriendo de forma amigable y lentamente acerca sus manos a las de Vlad tomando su mano derecha de forma tierna acariciándola con los dedos gordos de forma amistosa* Si… me lo permitís… cantaría para vos…

-Vlad: *El muchacho da un paso hacia detrás soltándose de la mano de la chica de forma muy brusca al darse cuenta de un detalle de la conversación algo asustado la mira con intriga y cara de miedo* un… un momento… ¿cómo sabéis vos que yo soy el príncipe de Valaquia? Aquí con los turcos no soy más que otro sirviente… ¿cómo me habéis reconocido?

-Okury: * La chica se echa un poco hacia detrás algo asustada al comprobar su reacción, al escuchar al muchacho y se coloca la mano en el pecho de forma lenta y delicada dando un leve suspirito aliviado* Am….Pues veréis…yo nací en la corte de Valaquia… era hija de una de las doncellas que servían a sus majestades el rey y los príncipes… hace ya dos años… a la edad que vos poséis ahora…

-Vlad: *El muchacho escucha a la chica con atención e interés* Así que poseéis dos años más que yo… no lo aparentáis… *dice pensativo mirando a la chica que parecía ser incluso más joven que él, el muchacho no le hubiese echado más de 15 años * yo también acabe con los turcos hace ya dos años… vos y yo debimos ser dados a la misma par…

-Okury: *La chica le mira pensativa y suspirando* es por eso... ¿Que vos portáis esas ropas tan rotas y lamentables?

-Vlad: *Dirige de repente y sin previo aviso de forma muy brusca y amenazadora sus ojos a los de ella , clavándose como una estaca de forma muy fría y amenazadora diciendo con voz algo ronca y áspera además de algo amenazante* Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia…

-Okury: *La chica, a diferencia de la gente normal que suele asustarse de la mirada de Vlad, le devuelve la mirada fría y amenazante en contraste con la mirada alegre y cariñosa que solía tener y le contesta con una voz ruda, tal vez demasiado dura para una mujer* Si así vos lo ordenáis…. Mis labios no emitirán ningún otro sonido… mas… si me lo permitís... me retirare... *Tras decir eso de mala manera se dispone a coger sus cosas y marcharse algo enfadada pero siempre con el mayor de los respetos*

Vlad se sorprende un poco de la reacción de la muchacha la cual había mantenido en todo momento el contacto visual con sus ojos cosa que no solía suceder con frecuencia puesto que a pesar de que la gente se enfrentase a él siempre intentaban evitar su mirada y si lo hacían solían hacer al menos el amago de retroceder. En esos instantes en el que Okury mantuvo su mirada fija a la de Vlad , Vlad pudo observar por primera vez en toda la conversación la enorme belleza de la muchacha en la cual no había reparado hasta en ese momento. Y pudo fijarse en los hermosos ojos marrones, los cuales adoptaban un tono rojizo con el reflejo de la luz del sol, que ella poseía. En ese momento algo cambió en el frio corazón de Vlad y una sensación cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo latir su frío corazón. Entonces el cuerpo de Vlad no reaccionaba a lo que su mente le ordenaba, haciendo caso solo a su instinto y a lo que le ordenaba su corazón baja la mirada dejando que su enmarañado pelo negro cayese por su rostro impidiendo mostrar sus ojos los cuales dejaron de tener ese aspecto frío y amenazador para ahora tener un aspecto pensativo y sorprendido de sí mismo como intentando entender lo que sucedía dentro de su alma.

Okury se dispone a pasar por al lado de Vlad con paso firme y decidido, a pesar de ser una muchacha muy joven su paso parecía propio de un luchador y de alguien con mucho orgullo a pesar de su posición social y de su condición de mujer, Okury pasa justo por al lado de Vlad rozando levemente su dedo meñique de la mano derecha con el dedo meñique de la mano izquerda de Vlad, el cual un seguía mirando el suelo oculto tras su pelo negro, para irse al castillo del noble turco al que debía de servir.

Algo hizo reaccionar a Vlad al sentir el roce de su dedo meñique con el de Okury, impulsándolo a agarrarla de la muñeca de forma firme pero contundente y a estirar de ella, la cual avanza hacia él con un tropiezo algo sorprendida y asustada puesto que creía que se caería, para obligarla a acercarse lo suficiente para poder darle un beso en los labios. Al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de ella una de sus manos de dirigen a la cabeza de Okuri acariciándole la nuca mientras empujaba un poco su cabeza contra la de el profundizando en el beso, mientras que con la otra mano aun agarraba firmemente la mano derecha de Okury impidiéndole moverla. Sintiendo los cálidos y suaves labios de Okury el chico comienza a relajarse lentamente dejando que así que Okury , la cual al principio se mostro algo sorprendida, fuese cerrando los ojos lentamente relajándose ella también y empezando a rozar el costado de Vlad con las yemas de los antes de pegar su cuerpo de forma lenta y tierna hacia el acariciando con su lengua los labios de Vlad. Envolviéndose de esa forma los dos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Poco a poco Vlad comienza a relajarse cerrando lentamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, sintiendo esos tiernos labios de esa hermosa chica que había conseguido hacer latir su corazón duro como el diamante. El momento parecía ser perfecto cuando empieza a sentir algo húmedo que caía por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla y Vlad escucha un leve sonido a lo lejos, cuando Vlad comienza a abrir los ojos ve de nuevo el mundo en el que se encontraba actualmente, sin duda era un lugar frío y sombrío prácticamente desolado y daba sensación de soledad y desesperación. Vlad mira a su alrededor pero no ve ni rastro de la chica a la que había besado hace tan solo unos segundos, a cambio de eso se ve a un hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, con el pelo negro medianamente largo, su pelo parecía suave y sedoso pero estaba ligeramente enmarañado dejando que su pelo volase al viento, que era frío y seco y levantaba minúsculas partículas de polvo rojizo de ese suelo de arena roja aunque el suelo parecía más rocoso que arenoso. Los ojos rojos como la sangre de ese hombre miraban a Vlad de forma profunda, fría y amenazadora que podía llegar a infundir algo de miedo aunque a Vlad esa mirada no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, además esa mirada parecía encerrar montones de sucesos e historias haciéndolo parecer una persona muy sabia debido al paso del tiempo. Vlad miro a ese hombre de forma tranquila devolviéndole la misma mirada que él le dirigía mirándose la mano que rozó con la mano de aquella muchacha y viendo lo grande que se había vuelto, finalmente siente aun esa sensación húmeda en su rostro y recoge la lagrima que aun caía por su mejilla y mirándose la mano comprobando que era una lagrima de sangre, como tantas otras había derramado al despertar y entender que nada de lo que había visto era real o al menos no en esta época de su vida.

-Vlad: *suspira suavemente mirando al hombre que permanecía delante del totalmente inmóvil, Vlad mira de nuevo sus dedos manchados de sangre de su propia lagrima, y hace un leve esfuerzo para incorporarse puesto que estaba medio echado en una roca grande que había encontrado en ese parámetro desierto mientras habla con voz madura y calmada pero a la vez algo indignado*¿ Alguien como yo soñando? Tsk… ridículo…

-Hombre: *El hombre le mira totalmente calmado y le responde con exactamente la misma voz que la de Vlad y el mismo tono pero, en vez de ser un tono de indignación era un tono de resignación* Es posible… aun así… nos guste o no… soñamos….

-Vlad: *Vlad se restriega la cara con la mano derecha dejando que su pelo negro caiga entre sus dedos y delante de su cara ocultando su rostro y sus ojos los cuales ahora tenían un tono rojo intenso aún sentado en la roca sin levantarse* Ridículo… Todo lo que he visto es ridículo…

-Hombre: *Aún en esa posición sin moverse un solo centímetro mira a Vlad* Nos guste o no… No es ridículo… ¿qué tiempos aquellos en los que aun nos llamaban Vlad verdad Alucard? … que tiempos en los que aun podíamos tocarla y besarla… que tiempos en la que la conocimos y sonreíamos con solo mirarla… y que tiempos en los que la amábamos… esos tiempos que marcaron el principio de nuestra historia…

-Vlad: *Vlad se levanta lentamente quitando su mano de su rostro y alzando la mirada lentamente para así poder mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos, mirando al frente con algo de odio y resignación en su mirada dando un suspiro alargado y un chasquido con la lengua* Tsk… sin duda esos tiempos ya pasaron… y esos recuerdos… solo marcan el principio del fin… *hace una leve pausa y le mira con los ojos rojos iluminados de forma muy amenazadora que inspiraba mucho terror* Ahora mi única verdad conde… es volver junto con mi ama… Integra me está esperando… y por suerte tu eres el numero tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete… *dice con total tranquilidad mientras dirige su mano derecha hacia jackal* el último… Y… ESTAS EN MI CAMINO…


	2. Estoy en casa,Condesa

**Capitulo 1:**

**I'm home, Countess….(Estoy en casa,Condesa…)**

La paz y el silencio se respiraban en el interior de la mansión Hellsing, en el que cada pasillo tenía un silencio casi sepulcral solo roto por el sonido de los grillos y los búhos que se posaban en las ramas de los arboles de los alrededores de la mansión, que cantaban a la luz de una enorme luna llena, la cual era brillante como nunca se había visto con un tono rojizo que le daba un cierto aire tétrico pero al mismo tiempo una visión hermosa, como anunciando una premonición que iniciaría un nuevo comienzo.

Integra dormía plácidamente en su cama la cual había trasladado a la sala contigua a la que Alucard solía guardar su ataúd hace ya 30 largos años, aguardando la llegada de su fiel siervo. El paso del tiempo se hacía notar en Integra la cual ahora se veía un poco más vieja que antes y con arrugas que se extendían a lo largo de todo su rostro marcando se le aún más las líneas situadas cerca de los labios y a los laterales de los ojos dejando notar su avanzada edad, pero no había perdido su hermoso rostro ni la firme expresión de sus ojos que aun le hacía parecer hermosa a pesar de los años. Integra dormía en el interior de una enorme sala vacía con baldosas blancas y negras solo ocupada por una pequeña mesita de noche bastante sencilla con un solo cajón, una pila de libros encima de la mesilla , muchos papeles y manuscritos que yacían tirados por el suelo y por una cama la cual estaba situada en mitad de esa habitación junto a la mesilla, la sala tenía más de 3 ventanales enormes separados entre sí por un trozo de pared y un cuadro colgado justo en ese trozo de pared, la sala estaba adornada por 4 columnas situadas en la pared contraria a la de las ventanas, la cual la dividían en 3 partes iguales situándose dos de las columnas en las esquinas. La sala solo poseía dos puertas, la primera puerta era una puerta de tamaño normal hecha de madera bastante robusta que conectaba con el pasillo principal de la mansión, la segunda puerta era una enorme puerta empotrada de metal con unas rejas en la parte alta de la puerta que permitían mirar en el interior una larga escalera hacia abajo que se perdía en la oscuridad sin dejar ver lo que continuaba, pero que conectaba con una puerta de madera rota también con unas rejas en la parte alta de la puerta que conectaba con una mazmorra no demasiado grande hecha de ladrillo con unas cadenas colgando de la pared contraria a la de la puerta, dejando ver perfectamente desde ella las cadenas que alguna vez mantuvieron preso a alguien pero que ahora estaban vacías, dejando ver solo un ataúd situado en mitad de la mazmorra con una enorme piedra cuadrada con un símbolo, con una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada de un circulo y algunas runas, encima de la tapa tapando una inscripción que se veía escrita a mano con algo punzante rallando la madera del ataúd . La puerta de metal de la sala estaba cerrada con llave y reforzada con unas cuerdas de cuero al estilo cinturón ancladas a las columnas de los laterales de la puerta.

En mitad de la noche, la inscripción escrita en el ataúd de Alucard "The Bird of the Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame" (El pájaro de Hermes es mi nombre, devoré mis propias alas para que me domestiques) se ilumina en esa oscura mazmorra con una suave luz rojiza que pasaba sobre las letras como leyéndolas, una sombra subía lentamente por las escaleras de la mazmorra pasando por la rendija de la puerta precintada y empezando a formar una figura en frente de la cama de Integra. Dicha sombra adopta un cuerpo de carne y hueso que aun sin dejar ver su rostro se acerca con paso lento, suave y calmado a uno de los laterales de la cama sin perder de vista el cuello de Integra la cual aún dormía plácidamente. Los labios de ese individuo se acercan lentamente al cuello de Integra abriendo lentamente la boca dejando ver una fila de enormes y afilados dientes que se aproximaban de forma lenta pero decidida hacia su objetivo hasta poder casi rozar con los labios ese cuello terso y jugoso a pesar de la edad. Echándole un poco el aliento al cuello, el individuo se dispone a morderla, cuando de un solo movimiento el cañón de su pistola se posa en el estomago del individuo propinándole el primero de quince disparos seguidos a flor de piel, el impulso de las balas empujan al individuo contra la pared de la habitación el cual se deja resbalar por la pared hasta quedarse en el suelo medio sentado con la mano en el lugar donde le habían disparado y dejando caer unas gotas de sangre.

-Seras: *Seras alertada por el repentino estruendo entra en la habitación abriendo la puerta de madera de una patada* Ama ¿qué pasa? *dice encendiendo la luz y viendo el cuerpo de Alucard tirado en el suelo el cual levanta lentamente el rostro riendo*

-Alucard: *Las mira con una sonrisa en el rostro de manera juguetona con una pequeña herida en el rostro de la cual empezaba a dejar de salir sangre para empezar a salir una sombra negra que empezaba a moverse como si estuviese viva* ¡Y SIGUES IGUAL DE RUIDOSA! *dice con total tranquilidad luego dirige su mirada a su ama y le dice con la misma tranquilidad que antes* que bienvenida más violenta…

-Seras: * Hace un gesto sorprendido abriendo los ojos y la boca todo lo que podía y exclamando a toda voz un alegre* AMO!

-Integra: *Integra se sienta en la cama viendo la escena y cruzando lentamente las piernas y los brazos, con una voz cansada por el paso de los años y con un tono de reproche que intentaba ocultar el tono de alivio que realmente sentía dice* ¿Qué estabas haciendo? *hace una leve pausa* llegas tarde, ¿eh?, Alucard…

-Alucard: *Contesta casi interrumpiendo pero dejando que termine con el mismo tono calmado de antes* Mis propias vidas...dentro de mi… las estuve matando…* hace una leve pausa mientras su sombra se descompone en muchos vectores (parecido a las flechas) que empiezan a cubrir toda la habitación* Me quedé matándolos hasta que no quedara ni uno solo…. *al poco rectifica* Los maté a todos excepto a uno…tres millones cuatrocientos veinticuatro mil ochocientos sesenta y siete….Y ahora estoy aquí….ahora estoy en todas partes y en ninguna parte….es por eso que estoy aquí….

-Integra: *Dice con voz firme y contundente que resonaba en los oídos de Alucard como un reproche* TARDE….muy tarde Alucard…

-Alucard: *Ladea la cabeza como encogiéndose de hombros y termina por decir un simple* Mis disculpas…

-Integra: *Sonríe levemente y dice con voz un poco más tranquila* Debes de tener ganas de beber sangre…*hace una pausa prudencial antes de puntualizar con un*…de la mía, ¿VERDAD?

-Alucard: *Con gesto de sorpresa dice* AH, SI! … llevo 30 años sin comer nada ¡estoy hambriento!...

-Integra: * le mira algo desafiante* Yo soy…ahora una vieja….

-Alucard: *no duda en contestar un sensual* por mi está bien…

Integra no puede evitar dibujar en su rostro una leve sonrisa coqueta mientras se dirige la mano a su rostro y el dedo anular a su boca mordiéndose el dedo de forma lenta y suave pero con la suficiente fuerza como para lograr hacerse sangre, sin borrar de su rostro en ningún momento su sonrisa coqueta mientras extiende el brazo para dejar la mano justo a la altura de la boca de Alucard que aun estaba recostado en el suelo desde que recibió los disparos pero ya totalmente regenerado. Alucard dibuja una leve sonrisa en sus labios probablemente de tranquilidad mientras abre su boca de forma lenta mientras Integra estiraba el brazo.

-Integra: *Le mira de manera cariñosa y le dice con una voz dulce a Alucard* bienvenido a casa, conde….

-Alucard: *abre la boca y saca su larga lengua mientras veía caer unas gotas de sangre de su amada ama y dice con un tono también bastante dulce* estoy en casa, CONDESA…..


	3. Comienzo de una leyenda

**Capitulo 2**

**Beginning of a Legend (Comienzo de una leyenda)**

Los días desde la llegada de Alucard en el castillo han sido muy tranquilos, desde que destruyó a Millennium ya no había Nosferatus lo suficientemente osados como para matar a humanos inocentes, al menos no de manera descarada y por lo tanto no había mucho que hacer. Integra se las pasaba ordenando sus papeles y hablando con los altos cargos, o entrenándose en esgrima como solía hacer como hobby desde que Alucard desapareció. Seras por su parte se las pasaba fuera visitando sitios, maquillándose en el espejo o comprándose ropa que nunca usaba. Aunque a veces se dedicaba a entrenar un poco y ha hablar sobre todo con su única alma. Todo era mas o menos igual que cuando Alucard se marchó con la diferencia de que ya no estaba el que fué su mejor amigo y compañero, el cual siempre traía una botella de vino para Alucard o dejaba una bolsa de sangre encima de la mesa de Seras, o simplemente hacía compañía en sus horas muertas a Integra, aparte de eso todo era normal dentro de la rutina habitual. Alucard por su parte como no era extraño en él se las pasaba en su enorme sótano oscuro el cual solo estaba adornado por un enorme sillón de madera con una mesilla de noche a su izquierda con una botella de vino en cima, una copa medio vacía y otra copa que siempre permanecía boca abajo como guardándole el lugar a otra persona la cual también fuese a beber y que nunca era levantada.

Alucard dormía plácidamente encima de su sillón como de costumbre moviéndose de un lado a otro en sueños y murmurando palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender, cuando vuelve a despertarse de nuevo como siempre solía hacer con una lagrima de sangre en la mejilla la cual limpia lo mas rápido posible observando la sangre que había recogido con su mano derecha y suspirando repitiendo siempre la misma palabra "RIDÍCULO" pero últimamente había algo diferente que no había antes, una sombra de una relativa pequeña estatura que le observaba en la oscuridad de la sala sonriendo de oreja a oreja dejando brillar un pequeño colmillo, pudiéndose ver solo su figura la cual tenía unas orejas de gato que movía de vez en cuando.

-Alucard: *le mira de forma lenta y dando un enorme suspiro* Ainsss… ¿Aun sigues ahí schrodinger?

-Schrodinger: *el muchacho sonríe con una sonrisilla de no haber roto jamás un plato y moviendo sus peludas orejitas como si nada, contestando alegremente* No se a donde quieres que me valla ahora soy una de tus almas no puedo alejarme mucho de ti ¿no? Tal vez me necesites…

-Alucard: No mientas … se de sobra que puedes estar en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo por lo que puedes irte y venir cuanto te place y aun así estar conmigo si te necesito…

-Schrodinger: Si lo sabes para que discutir ¿NO? Además si lo que preguntas es porque te observo la respuesta es bien sencilla, *la expresión del rostro se le cambia a una mirada fría y maquiavélica y una sonrisilla de medio lado que junto con sus ojos los cueles brillaban encerrando su verdadera naturaleza* Es mucho mas divertido ver como el ser mas inhumano del mundo resulta tener un lado humano. No paras de decir que es "Ridículo soñar" pero sin embargo lo haces a menudo y desde que volvimos de las otras dimensiones sueñas aun mas con ella que de costumbre… y no me mientas sabes de sobra que sabré si me mientes… hoy en día soy la única persona que sabe todo de ti literalmente y seguramente la única en la que puedas confiar…

-Alucard: *se limita a dar un largo y profundo suspiro* estando en las otras dimensiones… reviví una parte de mi infancia que creía ya olvidada…*hace una pausa y rectifica cogiendo entre sus manos la copa medio llena y moviendo el líquido que contenía dándole vueltas de manera suave con un movimiento de muñeca, dejando que sus ojos se clavasen en ese liquido rojo que se movía dentro de la copa* mejor dicho… que creía ya muerta…

-Schodinguer: *el muchacho vuelve a poner su sonrisa de niño bueno y dice apoyándose en la pared de la sala*¿te refieres a la visión de esa chica cantando en el lago? *hace una pausa pensativo* Dime una cosa… ¿Que paso con ella después de ese recuerdo tuyo? ¿Y como se tomó tu casamiento con Elisabetta?

-Alucard: *En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en frente del muchacho con los ojos inyectados en sangre y agarrando a schrodinger del cuello y apretándole con mucha fuerza* ELLA …! *Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo baja a schrodinguer de manera lenta y suave y le suelta en el suelo respondiendo con un hilo de voz mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su sillón y volverse a dormir* ella…desapareció hace mucho y… no … no se como se lo tomó… *dice con un nudo en la garganta mientras deja caer su cuerpo en su sillón como peso muerto como si todas sus fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado*

-Schrodinger: ¿En serio? … yo creo que si sabes como se lo tomó…

-Alucard: * Alucard le corta mientras su interlocutor hablaba con un simple* SCHRODIGER… *al ver que schrodinger ya estaba callado se limita a decir con un hilo de voz y colocándose el sombrero de manera que no se le vea la cara* tengo sueño… voy a dormir…

-Schrodinguer: *le mira sonriendo y se limita a decir un simple* Bueno… pues duerme... no te molesto mas… no me preocupa que no quieras contármelo… tengo otras formas de saber que ocurrió… *dice desapareciendo en la nada dejando a Alucard solo en esa enorme sala*

Un año después del encuentro en el lago con la chica, Vlad volvió del exilio ,al que estaban sometidos el y su hermano Radu, a Valaquia, descubriendo así que a su padre Vlad II o Vlad Dracul (que significaba Vlad el demonio) lo habían matado apaleado para evitar nuevas traiciones por su parte y que a su hermano Mircea le habían quemado los ojos con un hierro incandescente antes de enterrarlo vivo, ordenado así a por el conde Juan Hunyadi y apoyado por la aristocracia local (lo boyardos) a los cuales les guardó un profundo odio que jamás se iría. Después de haber gobernado como rey de Transilvania durante unos meses y mas tarde como rey de Valaquia en 1448 con 17 años de edad, Vlad buscó asilo político con su primo Esteban el Grande de Moldavia para que le ayudase a recuperar el trono de Valaquia , después de perder el reino gracias a que el conde Juan Hunyadi ordenó a los húngaros que le expulsasen.

Era el ya año 1456, Vlad con ya 25 años de edad estaba empezando a reinar como nuevo y legítimo rey de Valaquia aceptado de manera oficial por la realeza de la época después de haber estado buscando apoyo político con su primo durante 8 años. Vlad ocupaba al fin su sitio legítimo en el trono empezando a adaptarse a su nueva vida, como rey de Valaquia su primera orden fue buscar a una joven sirvienta de ya aproximadamente unos 27 años de edad, describiéndola como una hermosa chica de pelo largo y rizado, el color de su pelo era castaño oscuro con leves reflejos rojizos con la luz del sol, tenia estatura media y era una chica muy bien formada y hermosa, sus labios eran gruesos sin llegar a ser exagerados potenciando así la belleza de su rostro, y ordenó buscarla con el nombre de Okury Okumura que al ser un nombre poco común pensó que sería mas sencillo dar con ella, Vlad empezó a buscarla de manera casi obsesiva, intentando llenar así lo que el sentía como un vacío en su corazón. Después de estar buscándola durante casi un año Vlad encontró a la chica que su corazón ansiaba ver, ya que ella era la única persona capaz de calmar sus llantos y apaciguar su corazón en frente de aquel lago después de sufrir los abusos por parte de los turcos cuando aún era un niño, ahora esa chica estaba por fin ante sus ojos, después de esos diez años sin verla, sin poder oír su voz, tocarla, acariciarla, sin poder sentir sus abrazos como en antaño. Sin duda ella era su única razón de vivir que tenía por esa época quizás por eso tenía esa extraña obsesión por encontrarla pero Vlad no pensaba en eso, se limitó a observarla durante un largo rato antes de dirigirle la palabra, fueron solo unos segundos que parecieron durar una enorme eternidad que le permitió analizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Okury y poder sopesar así los cambios que ella había sufrido en todo ese tiempo. La joven chica que el recordaba dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer, sus ropas parecían casi las mismas pero ahora se hacían notar mejor sus curvas, el antiguo escote que mostraba un pecho casi plano ahora mostraba un hermoso busto de un tamaño considerable, las faldas dejaban notar el contorno de la cintura y las caderas las cuales ahora eran mas grandes que antes resaltando su figura femenina y su trasero, a pesar de las capas y capas de tela de la falda de sirvienta, ahora el rostro de esa niña que el recordaba era un rostro de una hermosa mujer haciéndose notar en su mente los cambios, aunque aún seguía aparentando menos edad de la que realmente poseía pareciendo dos o tres años mas joven de lo que realmente era, sus ropas tapaban todas sus piernas hasta los pies, Vlad pensó que sin duda la chica era ahora mucho mejor que lo que el recordaba.

Okury fue encontrada por soldados bajo las ordenes de Vlad mientras preparaba el funeral de su antiguo amo el cual había fallecido hace 2 días, en cuanto terminase los preparativos de su antiguo amo ella pasaría a ser propiedad de su heredero, un joven turco adinerado cuya fealdad solo era superada por su arrogancia y por su intenciones obscenas. Por orden del mismísimo rey de Valaquia al joven turco no le quedó mas remedio que tener que vender lo que más anhelaba heredar por parte de su padre, ya que bajo su custodia a él no se le permitía tocarla, pasando así a ser la nueva adquisición del nuevo rey de Valaquia como regalo forzado por su nueva ascensión al trono. La joven no sabía muy bien si sentirse aliviada por saber que se libraría de ser la esclava sexual de su actual dueño o preocupada por no saber ni quien sería su nuevo amo , para su sorpresa y alivio, era un viejo conocido al que le tenía algo mas que un simple aprecio. Al verle Okury no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tirarse a los brazos de su antiguo amigo pero su mente le gritaba que debía guardar la compostura, ahora ella era una sirvienta y el un rey, sin duda estaban ahora en dos mundos completamente diferentes y ella tenía muy claro que ya no podría tomarse tantas confianzas como lo hacía cuando aun eran niños, pero a pesar de todo Okury se tomó su tiempo para analizar a Vlad pensativa, recordando a ese joven muchacho canijo y llorica, el cual ahora estaba sentado en un trono en mitad de una enorme sala con muchísimas personas bajo sus ordenes, ese chico canijo ahora era un hombre medianamente musculado, tenía una cara mucho mas madura y su voz de lo poco que había podido escucharla era mucho mas grave, pero seguía inspirando algo de temor de manera inconsciente pero eso a Okury jamás le preocupó, sabia mas que de sobra que al menos con ella él era inofensivo. La mirada profunda y fría que ella recordaba ahora la miraba directamente a ella de una manera totalmente distinta incluso parecía encerrar algo de amor, esa mirada tierna y cariñosa era totalmente inusual en el.

-Vlad: *mira a la chica una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro, con una mirada tierna y cariñosa la cual jamás había tenido con nadie excepto con ella* V…Vos…. Realmente sois vos….*dice con total emoción como intentando aguantar las lagrimas a toda costa, teniendo en cuenta que jamás había llorado a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado a él y a su familia*

-Okury: *traga algo de saliva también intentando no mostrar sentimiento alguno ya que debía interiorizar para si misma que ahora tenía que tratarlo con la mayor de las cortesías*S…*carraspea al ver que no puede pronunciar bien y continua* Si conde… soy yo … ahora vos sois la persona mas importante aquí en Valaquia, será todo un honor para mí servirle, servir a la casa real como en antaño mi madre sirvió al suyo…*dice con la voz lo más firme posible aunque se le notaba algo temblorosa mientras hacía una reverencia*

-Vlad: *aguanta las lágrimas como puede al volver a escuchar su voz pero al ver que tenía gente alrededor intenta mantener la compostura diciendo esta vez a modo de orden* me alegra ver que estáis dispuesta a trabajar, ya que habéis sido mi primer regalo como rey vos pasaréis a ser mi sirvienta personal y estaréis bajo mis ordenes y mi mando, solo yo puedo daros ordenes a vos, yo y solo yo, nadie mas tiene derecho sobre mi regalo, ¿lo habéis entendido?

Okury asiente haciendo una reverencia, más feliz de lo que realmente debería. Empezando así el reinado del que algún día se convertirá en leyenda.


	4. Operación: Lluvia de sangre

**Capitulo 3**

**Operation: Blood's rain (Operación: Lluvia de sangre)**

Esa noche de tormenta en la que no había nadie por la calle excepto el sonido del agua al caer y de los rallos tronar, dos hombres caminaban por los pasillos de una enorme mansión, la mansión parecía de la época barroca perfectamente remodelada para que cubra los gustos más exquisitos de la clase alta. Por fuera se podía denotar la inmensidad de la mansión cuya fachada estaba ornamentada con multitud de adornos propios de la época, la fachada totalmente blanca y los adornos resaltados en un beige claro daban un gusto exquisito a la mansión en contraposición parecía algo dejada, cosa poco común para la gente rica de la época actual, al menos la inmensa y fuerte lluvia podría limpiar un poco la mansión por fuera. Los dos hombres caminaban dialogando por entre los pasillos de la mansión la cual estaba adornada también en estilo barroco por dentro, también perfectamente remodelada, pero a pesar de todo parecía bastante oscura y lúgubre debido a las inmensas cortinas rojas que apenas permitían entrar un mínimo de luz teñida de dicho color y que por lo general nunca se abrían.

Uno de los dos hombres era un señor mayor de aproximadamente unos 60 años de edad, este hombre vestía con un traje muy elegante como los que se llevan actualmente, color negro adornado con una camisa blanca y una pajarita negra, a pesar de que las pajaritas ahora no se usan mucho, el hombre decía que en su época eran signo de distinción y que por lo tanto el seguía llevándolo, el hombre era bastante bajito no llegando a 1,60 m de altura y el hecho de que caminaba algo encorvado para poder usar bien su bastón, le hacía parecer aún mas pequeño, el bastón era de madera de cedro negra parecía una reliquia muy antigua por los dibujos tallados en él y los adornos en oro que adornaban la parte de la punta del bastón y la empuñadura que acababa en una esfera redonda blanca parecida a una perla sujeta por los adornos de oro al cuerpo de madera del objeto, uno de los adornos de oro parecía desentonar con el resto de los adornos del bastón haciendo una especie de ganchito, todo esto contrastado con el color negro del barniz de la madera lo convertían en un objeto aparentemente muy caro y único. El hombre tenía un enorme bigote desteñido por la parte baja de este, debido al café y a su manía de fumar pipa, la cual siempre guardaba en una pequeña cajita de madera negra por fuera y forro rojo de terciopelo por dentro, en el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta, el bigote colgaba hasta su boca tapándole parcialmente el labio superior, y sus enormes cejas pobladas excesivamente casi no dejaban ver sus pequeños ojos los cuales casi siempre permanecían entrecerrados por la costumbre, esto lo hacían parecer mas viejo aun de lo que era. Su voz madura y cansada resonaba por las habitaciones haciéndolo parecer bastante serio.

El otro era más bien un muchacho de no pasados los 21 años de edad, su imponente altura llegando a medir casi los 2 metros concordaba perfectamente con su imponente musculatura, pero a pesar de todo estaba bastante bien formado y proporcionado, el muchacho llevaba un enorme tatuaje en su espalda de unas alas de ángel con algunas plumas desprendidas cayendo suavemente por esta, y entre ellas tenía el dibujo de una enorme cruz que ocupaba el espacio que había dejado libre el dibujo de las alas. El muchacho llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos de fábrica debido al diseño, que llegaban hasta abajo del todo tapando parte de su calzado, unos botines negros y blancos no demasiado ornamentados excepto los cordones color verde chillón y amarillo chillón respectivamente ya que cada pie tenía un cordón de un color diferente, por suerte los cordones solían quedar tapados por el pantalón. En la parte de arriba tenía una camiseta blanca de tirantas que resaltaban aún mas el tamaño de sus músculos ya que dejaba al descubierto los brazos y era pegado al cuerpo, la camisa llevaba un único dibujo de un escorpión negro en la parte de la espalda, pudiéndose ver un poco el tatuaje ya que la camisa dejaba ver los omóplatos del muchacho. El rostro del muchacho estaba bastante bien formado, poseía una barba bien cuidada y uniforme, perfectamente perfilada que unían una patilla con la otra y al mismo tiempo se unía al labio inferior dejando la parte del bigote perfectamente depilada, sus cejas no necesitaban ser perfiladas ni retocadas ya que de manera natural poseía unas cejas bastante bonitas, que concordaba con sus hermosos ojos, el muchacho poseía una media melena morena y lisa que le llegaba hasta los hombros haciéndolo parecer mas interesante. Mientras que su voz madura pero más juvenil que la de su compañero denotaba su inexperiencia en la vida y su enorme ímpetu.

Durante la intensa conversación que los dos interlocutores iban manteniendo por el camino en la que se denotaba los enormes contrastes de opinión entre los dos, llegaron a una inmensa y larga escalera aparentemente mucho más descuidada que el resto de la casa que llegaban a un gran sótano cerrado por una enorme puerta de metal que llegaba hasta el techo y que estaba adornado por unas enormes púas a lo largo de toda la puerta, el hombre mayor se limita a decirle al muchacho un simple: "Está bien lo que tu digas Erick, pero ahora compórtate" justo antes de abrir la puerta la cual estaba cerrada con llave. Al abrirse las puertas el panorama no era demasiado alentador puesto que el sótano parecía más bien una sala de torturas con montones de cadenas para atar a personas de manos y piés pero lo más sórdido de todo era unas cadenas que colgaban en el centro de la sala, creada antiguamente para atar por los pies a los prisioneros y dejarlos boca abajo y justo debajo de esas cadenas un enorme recipiente de metal con forma alargada y no demasiado profunda, en el fondo de la sala había una especie de altar con un enorme ataúd de madera de roble con barniz rojo bastante antiguo pero muy bien conservado con una inscripción en la tapa hecha de oro que decía " Revenge is like the blood, feel better if the body is still hot" (La venganza es como la sangre, sienta mucho mejor si el cuerpo aún está caliente). Cuando entran dentro de la sala la puerta se cierra sola tras ellos, como si un golpe de viento la cerrase, cosa totalmente imposible por su gran peso, después de sentir el estruendo de la puerta cerrarse tras ellos y tras mirar por la impresión del susto, justo delante de ellos se ven dos ojos muy femeninos rojos como la sangre que brillaban de manera amenazante y fría. Una voz de una mujer madura, firme y contundente pero sensual al mismo tiempo resuena a lo largo de la sala ya que esos ojos rojos era lo único que podía divisarse en esa oscura mazmorra.

-Mujer: Por fin habéis llegado… os he estado esperando mucho tiempo, yo diría que demasiado…

-Erick: *el muchacho joven salta lo mas rápido que puede para defenderse pero hablando con muchísimo mas respeto a esa extraña mujer que como lo había hecho con su compañero, poniéndose muy firme* Lo sentimos madame, todo es culpa de Jack… este mister Bean de pacotilla se llevó horas preparándolo todo….

-Jack: *el hombre carraspea un poco para que su compañero se callase y sobre todo para que le guardase aún mas respeto a esa extraña figura, cosa casi imposible puesto que su estupidez era solo superado por el tamaño de sus músculos* ujujummm… lo siento mucho madame pero he estado preparándolo todo para que todo lo que nos ha pedido saliese a la perfección… y el transporte de sus pertenencias sea totalmente satisfactorio,*tras eso mira a su joven compañero* Porque le recuerdo que he sido yo quien se ha costeado todo lo necesario para tráerla a ella y todo lo que ella necesitaba… *dice mas para su compañero que para la mujer*

-Mujer: *Con una voz fría y contundente llama la atención a los dos interlocutores para que se callasen* CALLAOS…no me interesan vuestras peleas….*tras eso suspira profundamente* sabéis?… antes de que me ayudaseis a venir a inglaterra he estado investigando un poco lo que sucedió hace 30 años aquí… y a pesar de que casi todo está ocultado por el gobierno en los bajos fondos algunos "amigos" *dice poniéndole una entonación diferente a la palabra* me han contado los sucesos "sobrenaturales" relacionados con Hellsing, con Alucard, con Millennium y con Iscariote…

-Erick: *Erick la mira sin entender muy bien a lo que quería llegar, mientras Jack permanecía silencio de manera respetuosa para que la mujer continuase, finalmente Erick decide intervenir en cuanto la mujer acaba la frase* Bien y a donde pretende llegar con eso madame? *dice justo antes de recibir un bastonazo en el estomago por parte de su compañero para que guardase silencio*

-Mujer:*ella sonríe de medio lado y se limita a continuar con su relato* bien pues esos amigos míos me han conseguido uno de los chips que supuestamente usaba Millennium para hacer vampiros…según me contaron usaban la sangre del cuerpo sin vida del antiguo amor de Alucard, la rencarnación de Elisabetha, Mina, para transformar humanos en vampiros saltándose así las reglas de los vampiros de tener que vaciar antes el cuerpo de sangre y luego darle tu sangre al mortal ya vacío, de que tenga que ser del sexo contrario y que tenga que ser virgen para que no se convierta en ghoul. Este aparato en concreto, lo malo que tiene es que no tiene la sangre Mina ya que era uno de los chips que estaban en proceso de creación, en realidad solo le faltaba el ingrediente clave…pero sinceramente esto no me preocupa… en cuanto me enviaron esto se lo cedí a otro "amigo" mío el cual me ha hecho algo muy interesante….*dice lanzando un bote no demasiado grande de pastillas a Erick *

-Erick: *el chico coge al vuelo el bote de pastillas como puede en la oscuridad, las mira y le pregunta sin dudar un segundo* y esto para que sirve?

-Mujer: esas pastillas son microchips exactamente iguales a este…*dice lanzándole el original utilizado por Millenium a Jack el cual lo mira con cuidado* pero mucho más pequeños y por supuesto mucho más potentes solo les falta el ingrediente clave… *dice acercándose un poco a Erick dejando ver un poco de la silueta de su cuerpo en esa oscuridad solo rota por la fina rendija de la puerta por la que se colaba algo de luz, la mujer destapa el bote que Erick poseía en su mano y haciéndose un corte en la muñeca llena lo que quedaba del bote dejando las pastillas bañadas por su sangre* mi amigo me mandará mas botes como estos si se los pido pero esos microchips son muy muy escasos así que procurad no meter la pata si no queréis pagarlo con vuestra vida... una diferencia de estos microchips a los anteriores es que es necesario que el cuerpo del mortal si esté previamente vacío de sangre por lo que el microchip se adherirá de manera automática a las paredes de su nuevo inquilino convirtiéndolo en vampiro…*junta las manos sonriendo y con tono de ímpetu dice* Brillante verdad? Inmortalidad al alcance de una pastilla….esto nos resuelve el problema de encontrar gente virgen para convertir en vampiro cierto? En mi época era mucho más sencillo que ahora…

-Jack:* el hombre le arrebata las pastillas a su compañero tapándolas de inmediato y guardándoselas en el bolsillo* y valdrán sabiendo que la sangre no viene del vampiro primario Alucard?

-Mujer: *ella pone un poco cara de cabreo mirando directamente a Jack e iluminando sus ojos* ¡Pues claro que si!….Mina solo era una neonata segundona que no llegó a convertirse en vampiro ni siquiera, además hay 2 clases de vampiros en este mundo los primigenios y los demás… los primigenios son los que se convirtieron en vampiros sin ser mordidos…. Y solo existen dos… tal vez tres... Pero no existen más precisamente por eso los nuevos neonatos serán mucho mas potentes que los anteriores…

Tras eso Jack y Erick conformes con lo explicado se disponen a salir de la sala dejando a la mujer dentro de esta. Antes de que ellos dos se fuesen y dejándose ver por primera vez con la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta dice para terminar la conversación definitivamente un: "procurad que la operación, Blood's Rain, salga según lo esperado ya sabéis que debéis hacer…am y… no olvidéis darle de comer…" La mujer que se vio al entrar la luz dentro de esa espeluznante sala parecía bastante normal y muy, muy hermosa, sus pelos largos y rizados color negros como la noche más oscura caían por su espalda suavemente llegando prácticamente a sus caderas, excepto un mechón de su pelo que caía por delante hasta llegar a su ombligo y un flequillo largo hasta el final del rostro que le caía por el lado derecho de la cara sin tapar sus enormes y hermosos ojos rojos y brillantes, que concordaban perfectamente con el resto de su rostro ligeramente ancho en la mandíbula, sus labios eran finos y suaves de color rosa claro. Vestía un corsé negro adornado con encajes que seguían las líneas naturales del cuerpo de la mujer la cual estaba bastante bien formada y adornaba la parte del sostén del corsé el cual aprisionaba suavemente sus pechos haciéndolos parecer mas grandes aunque en realidad tenían una talla media baja, el corsé estaba unido a una falda de tela fina, elástica y suave que se deslizaba por las caderas de la mujer terminando por la parte de adelante justo en los tobillos mientras que la parte de atrás la tela continuaba bajando creando una especie de cola larga que arrastraba un poco por el suelo, aunque sorprendentemente estaba demasiado limpia. Cuando los dos hombres cierran la puerta la figura de esa mujer se pierde entre las sombras dejando ver durante unos segundos el brillo rojo de sus ojos justo antes de cerrar dejándola dentro.

Mientras todo esto ocurría recién entrada la noche Alucard estaba en su sótano totalmente vacío a excepción de su mesa con su copa de vino, la copa colocada del revés a su lado y la botella que parecía no acabarse nunca, probablemente porque se llevaba con la misma copa de vino varios días antes de darle un simple sorbo, y de su enorme sillón rojo donde estaba totalmente dormido como de costumbre, debido a que nunca había nada interesante que hacer, aunque últimamente evitaba dormir y se las pasaba mirando la copa vacía de vino probablemente por las nuevas pesadillas que sufría de un tiempo a esta parte. Alucard se despertó algo alterado y agitado debido a sus sueños cuando tras pasarse un rato mirando la nada y otro tanto mirando las copas de vino antes de pegarle un pequeño sorbo a la copa medio llena decide salir a dar una pequeña vuelta por la casa perdiendo así horas y horas a lo tonto, cuando la noche estaba a punto de acabar algo interesante parecía estar pasando en el despacho de Integra.

Integra dormía plácidamente en su cuarto cuando de repente sonaron sus teléfono fijos, los cuales estaban repartidos por casi toda la casa, ella tenía dinero de sobra para poder comprar los móviles más caros y nuevos habidos hasta el momento pero ella ya era bastante mayor y se quejaba de que esos aparatos eran demasiado complicados como para poder usarlos, tras incorporarse de su cama cogió el teléfono algo enfadada gritando un: "¿Se puede saber quien es a estas horas?" inmediatamente la voz que oía al otro lado del teléfono le fue tremendamente conocida, puso un poco cara de extrañada cuando empezó a oír esa voz de hombre, sin decir nada mas solo escuchando lo que le tenía que decir ya que su llamada era algo totalmente inusual desde hace más de 30 años. Integra tras escucharlo un poco le dijo: "Un momento, te dejo en espera voy a coger el teléfono de mi despacho" sin dejar que el interlocutor le contestase apretó el botón para ponerlo en espera , ella se levantó de la cama se quitó su camisón de dormir y se apresuró a ponerse su traje el cual apenas había cambiado con el paso de los años, solo cambiando el color del traje de verde botella a un negro intenso, y cambiando la chaqueta del traje por una un poco mas moderna con una sola fila de botones que empezaban a abrochar por debajo de los pechos dejando un enorme escote tapado con una camisa solo abierta por el primer botón dándole un aspecto algo más femenino que antaño donde los trajes se hacían exclusivamente para hombres, pero aún muy formal como de costumbre en ella, los pantalones seguían siendo bastante anchos mas parecidos a los de traje de hombre que a los de mujer ya que ella decía que eran mucho mas cómodos, terminando en unos zapatos exactamente iguales que los que usaba cuando era joven pero ahora un poco mas nuevos y brillantes. Finalmente se colocó el detalle final de su traje un pañuelo azul alrededor de su cuello a modo de corbata y su broche con forma de cruz que colocó a modo de adorno en su pañuelo. Tras vestirse se apresuró a su despacho descolgando todo lo rápido que pudo para seguir hablando con su interlocutor dándole al botón después de descolgar para quitarlo de espera, Alucard al ver a su ama con tanta prisa andar por los pasillos, intuyó que algo divertido pasaría. Con una enorme sonrisa se apresura a seguir a su queridísima ama que tras colgar, se apoyó en la mesa con las manos pero manteniéndose de pie, como era costumbre en ella cuando pensaba, dando un suspiro alargado.

-Alucard: *con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece atravesando la pared como una sombra oscura materializándose dentro del despacho*¿Pasa algo nuevo ama?

-Integra: *Ella se limita a alzar la cabeza y darle varias ordenes* Prepárate, avisa a Seras, y dile a los hombres que preparen el avión… nos vamos…tenemos trabajo…*Antes de que Alucard pueda contestarle le dice* ¡Alucard! Confío en que aun sepas como proceder…

-Alucard: *Sonríe de manera pícara de medio lado dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala y terminado con un simple* Si mi ama…


	5. El retorno del rey de las tinieblas

**Capitulo 4**

**Return of the king of darkness (El retorno del rey de las tinieblas)**

Tras prepararlo todo para ir hacia el lugar en el que había ocurrido la incidencia, Integra cogió su pistola colocándosela en su cinturón junto a su espada la cual tenía en el lado derecho de su cadera y se dispuso a subirse al avión, seguida de Seras que también subió acompañada de su enorme arma la cual era casi más grande que ella. Seras ahora vestía con un uniforme muy parecido al que llevaba pero de un tono un poco más oscuro tomando un color azul noche manteniendo el escudo pegado en la chaqueta del conjunto en el pecho izquierdo, dejando ver su brazo que aunque regenerado aún estaba formado por la sangre oscura que corría por dentro de su cuerpo sin conseguir formar la piel, dándole una tonalidad negra. Alucard la seguía justo detrás jugueteando con Casul , su hermosa pistola plateada de 39 cm y 16 Kg de peso con una inscripción en un lateral que pone " Hellsing 454 Casull Auto" , puesto que tras la pelea con Walter, Jackal, su querida pistola negra de 39 cm y un peso de 16 kg con una inscripción en su lateral que ponía "Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now" (Jesus Cristo está ahora en el cielo), quedó totalmente destrozada y sin ya nadie que la restaure, solo le quedaba su querida pistola plateada. Pero esto parecía no importarle mucho ya que después de sentarse dentro del helicóptero se limitó a juguetear con ella desmontándola mientras transcurría el viaje y volviéndola a montar de nuevo con bastante habilidad puesto que la poseía desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin olvidarse de cargarla con unas balas de plata bendita que aún guardaba de cuando Walter se las suministraba para sus pistolas. Alucard se encontraba algo emocionado porque sabía que hoy no sería otro día más en esa oscura y lúgubre mazmorra.

Una vez llegaron cerca de la zona se encontraron un pueblecito completamente acordonado, repleto de policías y gente del ejercito alrededor, incluso tenían algunos tanques rodeando la zona, Integra no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y expresar un simple "Exagerados". Seras por su parte miraba por la ventana del avión sin poder evitar recordar ciertas escenas de su pasado que la hicieron estremecerse, Alucard la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa de medio lado bastante similar a la que puso cuando ella se despertó por primera vez en la mansión Hellsing, finalmente él dijo en voz alta "Que noche tan maravillosa…Hace que me entren ganas de hincarle el diente a algo..." después de soltar esa frase no pudo evitar reír recordando la noche de luna llena y color rojiza en la que encontró a la curiosa Seras, él miró la luna riendo la cual también estaba llena y roja premeditando una noche que él consideraba divertida.

Cuando el avión aterrizó dos hombres ya esperaban a la señorita Integra. Uno vestía el típico uniforme militar color verde, con múltiples medallas en el lado izquierdo del traje colgadas cerca del corazón, y el otro llevaba un traje elegante de la época, con una camisa azul por debajo de la chaqueta. El segundo hombre se acercó a la señora Hellsing y le estrechó la mano con total cordialidad mientras que el soldado los seguía de cerca al igual que Alucard y Seras, en cuanto ambos bajaron Integra se dirigió directamente a Alucard pero sin limitarse ni a girar la cabeza para mirarlo "Ya conoces el procedimiento habitual… NADA DE MATAR HUMANOS ¿entendido?" dijo haciendo especial hincapié en lo de matar humanos. Alucard asiente y empieza a caminar hacia el pueblecito con una sonrisilla graciosa en su rostro pasando el cordón de seguridad como si nada. Antes de que ningún soldado pudiese rechistarle el militar que ahora se encontraba al lado de Integra se limito a dar una sencilla orden "¡Dejadle!". Integra por su parte empezó a caminar junto al hombre trajeado e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Seras para que la siguiese, mientras que el militar se limitó a seguirles también. Una vez dentro de la cabañita que habían montado como centro de mandos Integra, como siempre había hecho y nunca iba a dejar de hacer, se sentó en el asiento principal.

-Integra: *ella sentada en el asiento principal saca un puro y se lo enciende colocándoselo en la boca * ¿Siempre eres tan exagerado Frederick? desde tu nuevo ingreso en los doce te haces cargo de muchas cosas no sabía que de esto también *integra señala a Seras* tranquilo es de confianza…

-Frederick: *él se sienta al lado de integra y señala al militar* él también es de confianza… y bueno… soy el chico para todo… es lo que tiene estar en lo mas bajo ya sabe... el hombre al que ha enviado… ¿es él?

-Militar: *él dice con total cautela pero algo extrañado* señora… mis disculpas pero… hemos enviado dentro de ese pueblo a casi un ejercito con tanques incluidos… y no han conseguido salir vivos… ¿de verdad cree que ese hombre podrá hacerlo solo? Es bastante difícil de creer… lo que hay ahí dentro no es humano…

-Integra: *ella sonríe divertida y se limita a decir un simple* Él tampoco…

Una vez dentro del pueblecito el ambiente no era muy esperanzador pero eso a Alucard no le preocupaba de hecho le emocionaba ese paisaje, a cada paso que daba había charcos de sangre o cadáveres de los antiguos ciudadanos, le emocionaba ver que su nuevo enemigo no tenía consideración en matar a mujeres, ancianos y niños, dejando cuerpos sin cabeza o simplemente destrozados por el suelo, al andar Alucard tropezó con el cráneo de lo que parecía ser un bebé por el tamaño, él sonrió de medio lado exclamando un simple "Ohhhh a ver si eres tan valiente con alguien de tu tamaño" dijo pasando por al lado del cráneo dejándolo atrás. Tras andar durante un largo rato encontró una enorme plaza que sería el centro del pueblo adornada con una gran fuente de una estatua de lo que parecía ser una diosa griega con una larga lanza, a mano derecha se encontraba una enorme iglesia, tal vez por sus recuerdos o por nostalgia del pasado ,decidió entrar dentro. A lo largo de todas las enormes paredes de la iglesia alguien había puesto en fila cubos y cubos repletos de sangre probablemente de los habitantes del lugar. En la parte central de la iglesia había una muchacha colgada de un crucifijo el cual aún estaba recto sobre un cubo el cual se estaba llenando de sangre como si fuese un cerdo degollado, atada con una cuerda que la sostenía de los pies al crucifijo boca abajo con una enorme herida en el cuello lo suficiente mente profunda como para que la chica se desangrase pero puesta estratégicamente para que la mujer se mantuviese viva el mayor tiempo posible. Alucard se acercó a la chica que se estaba desangrando y con voz tranquila y serena se dirigió a ella "¿estas aún viva?". La chica hizo su último esfuerzo para entreabrir sus ojos llegando a ver una figura nublada ante ella, intentó pronunciar unas palabras para pedir ayuda pero la vida se le escapó con su último aliento, Alucard la miró durante unos segundos cuando una voz de mujer empezó a resonar por toda la iglesia "Ohhh que bonito ¿y tu eres el temido Alucard? Que miedo me das…" dijo la voz con sarcasmo.

-Alucard: *él se limita a sonreír y dice con total tranquilidad* No tranquila… si lo divertido aún no ha empezado…

-Voz: *De repente lo que parecía ser una bala apareció de la nada incrustándose dentro del hombro de Alucard* ¿porque no miras el regalito que te he dado? Dos hombres me lo dieron… Me han dicho que su jefa te manda recuerdos…

Alucard regeneró su herida expulsando de su cuerpo lo que el jamás pensaría, cuando ese objeto calló en su mano y él lo miró sus labios dejaron de tener esa sonrisa divertida para ir desapareciendo poco a poco y convertirse en un gesto serio, sus ojos se abrieron observando un pequeño anillo de oro con un rubí engarzado, a los laterales del rubí había un grabado con forma de un dragón, que él reconoció como el símbolo que se usaba en la antigua Orden del dragón, a la cual el pertenecía, inmediatamente relacionó el anillo con alguien del pasado. El rostro de Alucard cambió poco a poco a una mueca de ira apretó el anillo con la mano y se lo metió en el bolsillo susurrando un nombre "Okury… ", sin dejar que su rostro se viese gracias a su sombrero, mientras que escuchaba la voz "¿Que pasa te suena de algo?". Alucard se queda quieto mirando al suelo con aspecto tranquilo pero en realidad bastante cabreado. La figura de Alucard empezó consumirse empezando ha formar en ese suelo marmolado un charco de oscuridad y odio, como si de una vela consumida por la llama del rencor se tratase, el charco de oscuridad empezó a consumir la habitación buscando con sus innumerables ojos la persona de la cual salía esa fastidiosa voz. La chica estaba escondida tras una de las columnas de mármol en la segunda planta, en el palco que se solía usar para los músicos. Cuando la oscuridad recubrió toda la iglesia todos los ojos se dirigieron a la muchacha mirándola directamente, rojos y amenazantes, la chica al verse acorralada antes de que la oscuridad terminase de recubrir la cristalera de la iglesia decidió atravesarla rompiéndola en mil pedazos para escapar por ella y desaparecer en la inmensidad del pueblo.

Los ojos y la sombra oscura de Alucard intentaron seguirla hasta una esquina la cual al girarla se encontraron a la muchacha de frente la cual se quedó inmóvil de espaldas a él… cuando Alucard volvió a su forma humana dejando su brazo derecho en forma de oscuridad que tomó aspecto de un enorme perro de 6 ojos con una enorme fila de dientes afilados que se cerraron en la cabeza de la muchacha decapitándola de inmediato y dejando caer un cuerpo que empezó a desangrarse, en cuanto el cuerpo calló al suelo una especie de hilo se desconectó de la espalda del cadáver, este empezó a tomar forma de una mujer mayor descabezada con ropa ancha típica de abuela, mientras que la ropa de la chica a la que acababa de atacar era mucho mas moderna y juvenil. Ella llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, una camisa verde con mucho escote enseñando casi todo el escote complementado con un sujetador beige de 2 tallas como mínimo más pequeño que lo que realmente debería para marcar aun más escote. Terminando en una manoletinas negras por debajo de ese pantalón ajustado. Alucard chasquea la lengua algo molesto al comprobar que lo que acababa de matar no era la presa que tanto ansiaba matar si no un simple y mero cadáver controlado como una estúpida marioneta.

Alucard empieza a pasear lentamente por el pueblo intentando encontrar a su nueva amiga, cuando empezó a ver como los cadáveres que estaban esparcidos por el suelo del pueblo empezaron a levantarse con los trozos de piel colgando, mostrando muchos de ellos la vísceras y los órganos internos además de las extremidades que les faltaban recordándole a los ghouls con los que estaba acostumbrado a luchar. Todos los cadáveres empezaron a transformar sus cuerpos regenerándose y empezando a tomar la forma de la chica que sus ojos habían divisado antes de salir de la iglesia. Alucard no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y exclamar un simple "Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso", mientras dirigió su mano izquierda hacia el interior de su gabardina roja cogiendo su pistola Casull, sacándola lentamente y apoyándosela en el brazo contrario para tener un poco más de apoyo, empezando a disparar a todas y cada una de las copias de la vampiresa. Mientras Alucard estaba ocupado matando las copias, la chica aprovechó su despiste para levantarse tras él con la forma de uno de los cadáveres que aún no habían sido transformados y que yacían en el suelo, aprovechando esta oportunidad, la joven, sin perder tiempo diseccionó el cuello de Alucard usando el perfil de su mano derecha con gran fuerza y precisión, viendo como su cabeza calló al suelo rodando. La joven empezó a reír algo arrogante enseñando sus enormes colmillos nuevos y sus resplandecientes ojos rojos "Jajajajaja… ¿este es el temible vampiro definitivo? Al final todos mueren algún día ¿Verdad?". Una risa aterradora y profunda se expandió por el poblado mientras la cabeza de Alucard y el resto del cuerpo empezó a deshacerse en sangre, casi sin darse cuenta del charco de sangre salió un Baskerville que iba directo al cuello de la joven, pero un movimiento rápido y muchos reflejos ayudó a la chica a interponer su brazo izquierdo entre el ser y su cabeza, haciendo que este atrapara el brazo de la muchacha arrancándoselo de cuajo, mientras el nuevo cuerpo de Alucard empezaba a formarse a partir del charco de sangre manteniendo al perro de 6 ojos en su brazo derecho, el cual masticaba la extremidad de la joven como si de un hueso para perros se tratase "No eres mas que comida para perros".

Al sentir eso ella se alejó de Alucard dando un salto hacia atrás sangrando por el brazo arrancado, pero la herida pronto dejó de sangrar y Alucard pudo ver como su contrincante empezaba a regenerarse de forma muy lenta empezándose a formar un hueso nuevo lentamente, él sonrió de medio lado "Ohhhh parece que la comida para perros puede defenderse". Todos los cadáveres del pueblo empezaron a levantarse y transformándose con la figura de la muchacha, empezando a interponerse entre ella y Alucard el cual permaneció inmóvil viendo lo que sucedía, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la muchacha había desaparecido de nuevo entre la multitud de sus copias "¿Acaso solo sabes esconderte?" dijo algo cabreado usando sus manos para diseccionar las cabezas de las miles y miles de copias que la vampira había creado a partir de los cadáveres y dejando caer los cuerpos inertes de nuevo al suelo. Mientras tanto la joven vampira estaba escondida en el interior de uno de los edificios, esperando que su brazo se regenerase de nuevo pero el proceso era lento, demasiado para un contrincante como con el que se encontraba, recordando el momento en el que un muchacho le ofreció la inmortalidad y le advirtió del vampiro que iría a por ella.

Ese día Sabani había salido a beber, fumar y pasárselo bien, cualquier excusa era buena para olvidarse de su patética y estúpida existencia, desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte Sabani no hacía nada a derechas, la empresa donde trabajaba quebró dejando en la calle a casi todos los trabajadores, los dueños de la empresa se lo montaron de forma que todos saliesen perdiendo excepto ellos, denegándoles las subvención a los trabajadores por quiebra total. Los altos cargos habían vendido sus acciones hace mucho al resto de trabajadores poco a poco con una serie de documentación falsa, manteniendo así toda su fortuna y recayendo la deuda sobre los pobres infelices de sus empleados. Para colmo Sabani estaba pasando por una ruptura dolorosa, su pareja no solo la engañaba si no que también la maltrataba física y psicológicamente. La actual quiebra de su empresa y esta situación llevaron a Sabani a un estado de depresión que solo supo ahogar en el alcohol, todo esto y los escasos recursos económicos de los que disponía no fueron suficientes para pagarse a un buen abogado que la defendiese en el juicio, en realidad todo eso solo sirvió para que su hija pequeña Penélope pasase a ser custodia de su padre.

Sabani harta de esa situación, de lloros y lamentos, aconsejada por varias amigas decidió salir a olvidar, ella era una muchacha de 26 años aunque aparentaba bastante mas por culpa de sus malos hábitos, pero no llegaba a ser fea, de hecho su aspecto la hacía parecer un poco mas interesante, esa noche ella se armó de su ropa más provocativa y decidió salir a romper las pistas de baile. Tras horas y horas de bailes y una borrachera impresionante, Sabani empezó a entablar una conversación con un muchacho bastante guapo llamado Erick, un chico bastante alto, repleto de tatuajes y con una media melena castaña clara, tras hablar con él durante un tiempo, la gran ingesta de alcohol que transportaba en sus venas y las ganas de olvidarse de todo la hicieron acompañar al muchacho hasta una habitación de hotel. En cuanto llegaron al hotel el muchacho no perdió tiempo en desnudarla por completo casi sin ningún miramiento y en tumbarla en la cama. Los labios del joven empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sabani haciéndola recordar sensaciones que ella ya creía olvidadas. Los labios de ella se enlazaron con los de él dándole algunos mordiscos apasionados. El muchacho levantó las piernas de Sabani colocándoselas en sus hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas de la joven, tras terminarse de quitar los pantalones para ponerse mas cómodo, el miembro erecto del muchacho se acercó a la entrepierna de Sabani penetrándola de manera apasionada y algo brusca pero excitante, convirtiendo esa noche en una de las noches más ardientes que ella jamás había tenido.

Cuando Sabani despertó en la habitación de ese hotel, se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el musculoso brazo del joven que la noche anterior la hizo sentir tan libre, él acababa de despertarse y la acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando de repente empezó a exclamar unas preguntas algo extrañas.

-Erick: *él la acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos en el brazo de la joven empezando a decirle de forma tranquila* Sabani… ¿no estas harta de esto? ¿No te gustaría ser inmortal y que nadie pudiese tocarte?

Mientras Sabani miraba su brazo casi regenerado pensativa como si la mente estuviese muy lejos de ella, recordó que tras una larga discusión, el muchacho decidió enseñarle a algunas de su habilidades que además de dejarla totalmente fascinada, la convenció por completo. El trato sería fácil, ella se vengaría de su exmarido, recolectaría algo de sangre para ellos y le entregaría el anillo a un nosferatu llamado Alucard que vendría para detenerla e intentar matarla. A cambio le prometían poderes sobrehumanos para poder pelear a la misma altura de ese ser, pero ahora ella se daba cuenta de que le mintió descaradamente… Ahora estaba encerrada y acorralada como un cerdo en el matadero, ella rio sarcásticamente "Irónico… el karma no ha funcionado con ninguno de los que me hicieron daño… excepto conmigo misma". Sabani permanecía atenta a los movimientos de su fiero contrincante, tanto que no se percató de la presencia de un niño de unos 15 o 16 años que permanecía escondido tras una mesa, el niño se acercó un poco a Sabani diciéndole con voz dulce e inocente "¿Tu también huyes de esa cosa?" Sabani se dio la vuelta algo alterada y confusa para dirigirse al joven muchacho.

-Sabani: *se da la vuelta algo asustada y con una voz temblorosa y nerviosa le responde al chico en susurros para que no le escuchase Alucard* Shhhhhhhhhhh… ¿y tu? ¿Quién coño eres tu ahora? *dijo bastante asustada intentando agudizar sus sentidos para intentar estar pendiente del muchacho y de Alucard a la vez*

-Muchacho: ¿yo? Ya nadie supongo… *dijo con una hermosa sonrisa amistosa mientras sostenía con la mano una pequeña boina que tenía puesta en su cabeza* ¿él te da miedo verdad? Es normal… a mi también me lo daría…

-Sabani: *ella le hace un gesto con la mano para apartarlo y con voz algo brusca y tajante le susurra* Te quieres callar de una puta vez… me van a matar por tu culpa… y te juro que antes de que eso ocurra te mataré yo a ti… mira… no tengo tiempo para ti… ¡lárgate…! *dijo apoyándose cerca de la ventana* no voy a morir… no ahora que puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera… no puedo morir ahora… *dijo más para sí misma que para el muchacho*

-Muchacho: *Mientras eso ocurría el chico empezó a andar por la habitación aprovechando que ella ya no le consideraba una amenaza importante y que estaba empezando a centrar su atención a la calle, colocándose poco a poco tras Sabani esta vez susurrando le contesta* ¿Y porque no puedes morir ahora? *tras colocarse a su espalda y cerca de su rostro para poder susurrarle mejor, él le dijo quitándose la boina y dejando ver dos enormes orejas de gato además de la transformación de un rostro amigable e inocente a una sonrisa macabra curtida en el odio una frase que a ella le resultó algo familiar* Al final todos mueren algún día… ¿verdad?

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro decidido de Sabani se volvió aún más pálido de lo que ya era, desapareciendo el tono serio que tenía para empezar a formarse una cara de terror, dilatando las pupilas y vibrándoles suavemente los ojos por el miedo, los cuales empezaron a llenarse suavemente de lagrimas, más de angustia que de cualquier otro sentimiento. Mientras esto ocurría, a su espalda el joven muchacho llamado Schrodinger empezó a deshacerse en oscuridad que inmediatamente empezó a tomar la forma de Alucard, el cual la agarró suavemente de la cabeza mientras abría su boca repleta de enormes y afilados dientes, los cuales se cerraron en el cuello de Sabani que estaba demasiado asustada como para reaccionar, arrancándole gran parte de este y empezando a beber su sangre y su alma. Finalmente Alucard terminó de apropiarse del alma de la pobre infeliz y acabó tirando por la ventana el cuerpo vacío y sin vida de la antigua vampira clavándolo en la lanza de la estatua del pueblo, el cual quedó mirando en dirección hacia la iglesia de la cual habían desaparecido todos los cubos repletos de sangre.


	6. Locura sangrienta

**Capitulo 6**

**Bloody Insanity (Locura sangrienta)**

Esa noche Integra trasnochaba como de costumbre mirando documento tras documento comparando textos y fotos, en concreto hacía especial hincapié en el ahora llamado "Caso Millenium", algo en el interior de Integra la hacía sospechar de la muchacha que Alucard derrotó en el pueblecito. Esa vampira no era una nosferatu normal, algo le resultaba muy familiar y cuanto más miraba en los archivos del caso Millenium más familiar le resultaba. Al llegar casi las tres y media de la madrugada Integra se restregó los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar, apartó los papeles de su escritorio con una mano de manera algo indiferente y cansada mientras miraba de reojo los documentos dando un enorme suspiro. Se dispuso a irse a dormir, se levantó de su enorme silla y la acercó a la mesa, se giró, cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y tras eso se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho la cual abrió de forma lenta y pensativa mientras miraba como su mano giraba el pomo para abrirla. Estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta tras de ella cuando de repente el teléfono que tenía en la mesa de su despacho sonó. Integra miró extrañada el teléfono desde la puerta ya que no era común las llamadas a esas horas, se precipitó a acercarse a su mesa y descolgar el teléfono. "Sí Integra Hellsing dígame" la voz que salió del teléfono era de un hombre aparentemente mayor "¿Señora Hellsing?, siento importunarla a estas horas de la noche. Soy James, me dijo que la llamase si encontrábamos algo extraño en el cuerpo de la chica… quizás…quizás debería venir a ver esto…" Integra miró el teléfono algo perpleja, tenía la intuición de que algo así pudiese pasar pero no sabía que sus sospechas se confirmarían tan pronto, ella tragó saliva y contestó "Entendido… voy hacia allí ahora mismo" tras decir eso colgó sin dejar contestar al hombre del otro lado del teléfono y salió precipitadamente del despacho para dirigirse a las salas de investigación personales de la familia Hellsing.

Una vez en el centro de investigación de Hellsing, James esperaba a integra con su bata de medico puesta y las manos en la espalda, al ver a la señora Hellsing, él comenzó a andar e Integra sin decir nada le siguió entre los pasillos del centro.

-James: *A mitad del camino empezó a contarle parándose en frente de una cristalera que dejaba ver el interior de una sala parecida a una sala de operaciones* La muchacha se llamaba Sabani Millers, su ex-esposo murió en el incidente del pueblo, su hija pequeña Penélope se encontraba de vacaciones con su tía en el momento del accidente, actualmente ha pasado a ser custodia de la hermana mayor de Sabani, a los familiares se les ha dicho que tanto Sabani como su ex-esposo murieron en un atentado en el pueblo donde vivía el padre de Penelope cuando Sabani fue para intentar negociar con su ex la custodia de su hija.

\- Integra: *Le miraba tranquilamente cuando dice un tono rotundo *¡AL GRANO!

-James:* La mira tranquilamente suspirando y dice con tranquilidad* El caso es que durante la autopsia… *dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala en la cual Integra pudo ver tras la cristalera que James cogía un pequeño bote, tras cogerlo salió de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, colocó el pequeño bote en la mano de integra y continuó hablando* Hemos encontrado eso…

-Integra: *lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior algo enfadada* ¿es un chip? *preguntó al ver que era muy parecido a las fotos de los chips que usaba Millenium*

-James: no exactamente… *hace una pausa mirándola* es un microchip… ¿sabe señora integra? He visto algo muy parecido en antaño… en ese entonces era casi 30 o 35 años mas joven *dice riendo* lo sacamos de un vampiro…* james empieza a caminar hacia la salida* el microchip que tiene ahora en sus manos señora Hellsing es una versión mejorada del que vi en antaño… aparte de ser mucho mas pequeño, este no necesita ser implantado, de hecho se implanta solo después de ser ingerido…

-Integra: Insinúas ¿que se lo comen? *dice muy seria cogiendo un mini puro y encendiéndolo para empezar a fumárselo*

-James: No lo insinúo… ¡lo afirmo! el microchips se ingiere, recorre el esófago hasta llegar a la parte de la cavidad torácica, atraviesa la piel y se implanta en la columna vertebral de manera automática, una vez allí induce a una muerte temporal... y le inyecta a la víctima sangre de vampiro transformando a la víctima en un vampiro artificial.

-Integra: ¿Crees que lo han hecho los mismos que los que hicieron la versión antigua del microchip? *dijo más a modo de opinión personal*

-James: No lo creo… la sangre que hemos analizado del chip extraído al vampiro hace 30 y pico años resultó muy distinta a la que hemos analizado… *tras decir eso sacó del bolsillo de su bata tres papeles plegados varias veces y se los dio a integra*

-Integra: *Miró esos papeles viendo un informe en cada uno de ellos unas gráficas y varias pruebas* ¿qué es esto?

-James: *Él seguía andando saliendo de la zona de investigación y empezando a caminar por los jardines Hellsing* eso mi señora son 3 pruebas de ADN, junto con el informe de algunos experimentos añadidos, básicamente es un pequeño resumen del informe completo que solemos escribir… cada folio corresponde a: uno al chip antiguo, otro al microchip y el tercero es de uno de los miembros de mi equipo que se ofreció voluntario. Como puede observar este *dijo señalando la primera hoja* es el informe del miembro de mi equipo, un humano común. ¿Puede decirme que diferencia ve en los otros dos folios?

-Integra:*Miró los otros dos documentos comparándolos con el primero* Déjate de rodeos y dime de un maldita vez que sabes…

-James: *suspiró y dijo* en el chips antiguo el ADN aparte de estar aparentemente muerto y de que se reanime al mezclarlo con sangre humana… los análisis parecen indicar que el ADN que se usaba era muy parecido al humano exceptuando algunos parámetros que se sobresalían por encima o por debajo de lo normal… ¡Pero! *dijo parándose en seco y dirigiéndose a Integra directamente* en el microchip no sucede eso… lo fascinante del asunto es que cada célula individual posee un ADN distinto… aunque funcionan como un conjunto y reaccionan ante otra sangre igual que en el chip grande... es como si esa pequeña muestra de ADN que posee ese minúsculo microchip fuese una mezcla de la sangre de varias personas… no solo posee parámetros muy irregulares si no que parece que la propia sangre actúa con voluntad propia…

-Integra: *Se quedó pensativa y dijo algo asustada* ¿no habréis...?

-James: *Antes de que integra pudiese continuar la interrumpió*¿Se acuerda que nos entregó una minúscula muestra de sangre de Alucard?

-Integra: *Asintió* me costó una gran discusión con él para que accediese a darme esa estúpida gota por voluntad propia….

-James: *Sacó otro papel y se lo entregó a integra* le hemos hecho las mismas pruebas que las del microchip…

-Integra: *Las miró comparándolas, sobre todo se fijó en el gráfico*¿ Quieres decir que la sangre que están usando ahora es la de Alucard?

-James:*Sonríe de medio lado* ¡No!… en la muestra de Alucard el ADN predominante tiene el cromosoma XY….

-Integra: *Mira de nuevo el papel* ¿Y?

-James: *Suspiró y rotó un poco los ojos* pues que la muestra predominante del segundo papel tiene el cromosoma XX… Vamos… que más te vale tener a Alucard a punto… puede que pronto se encuentre con la horma de su zapato…

Integra asiente dándole las gracias a James por todo lo que había hecho, se despidió de él con un apretón de manos y luego se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Integra se dirigió a su despacho de nuevo, tras eso se preparó y se fue a su cuarto a dormir. A la noche siguiente llamó a Alucard para tener una pequeña charla sobre lo que sabía. Alucard se presentó con las manos en la espalda sonriendo, atravesando la pared con absoluta tranquilidad, nada más entrar en la sala se dirigió a Integra "¿Sí mi ama?" no pudieron intercambiar más palabras cuando sonó el teléfono en la mesa de Integra. Ella cogió el teléfono y tras hablar unos segundos por él, suspiró diciéndole a Alucard "Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ahora tenemos trabajo, ya sabes que debes hacer".

"Esta noche ha sido una noche muy divertida desde que esos dos hombres me hicieron tomar esa pastilla extraña me lo estoy pasando como nunca, al principio dolió mucho, pero desde que volví a la vida de nuevo me sentí más vivo que nunca y eso que ahora estoy muerto. Jajajaja. He hecho cosas increíbles, ya no tendré más problemas, el resto de chavales dejarán de meterse conmigo, no habrá más peleas con los de asuntos sociales. ¿No querían que me valiese ya por mi mismo? Bien pues eso es precisamente lo que hago ¿Verdad Tiffani?... no me mires así… ellos se lo han buscado… ohhh vamos… ¡Ellos! ¡Ellos me hicieron cosas horribles se merecen todo lo que les ha pasado! ¡NO! ¿Sabes? No pienso discutir contigo… ains… en fin… Veras… se lo merecen… cuando yo era un bebé mi madre drogadicta me tubo y mi padre alcohólico le pegaba, como ella le odiaba y por lo tanto también a mí por ser hijo de ese bastardo, decidió que sería más feliz abandonándome… ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues… fácil… me lo confesó la señorita Paterson… Si… ella me odia, siempre lo ha hecho. Me torturaba cada vez que podía desde que llegué al orfanato, me lo confesaba cada vez que me chillaba para acabar las conversaciones. Y eso era casi siempre. Nunca he tenido cariño de ella… y de nadie, conforme crecía, mis compañeros mayores que yo siempre me usaban para divertirse y acabar con su aburrimiento, como estaban asqueados de su asquerosa y deprimente vida necesitaban hacer más desgraciados a los que les rodeaban, y claro… ese siempre era yo… lo típico, pegarme, humillarme, quitarme la comida... ¿Por qué te crees que estaba tan delgado? Me he pasado años comiendo lo mínimo y pasando mucha hambre… Por no hablar de mi cuarto, o la cárcel a la que llamaban cuarto… mis mascotas eran dos ratas que se colaban por un agujero de la esquina.

Pero bueno, crecí y yo también me empecé a tomar la justicia por mi mano. Al ver que me defendía, los de asuntos sociales me dijeron que yo era problemático… pfff problemático… ¿yo? ¡Yo solo me defendía! En fin Tiffani, el caso es que pronto cumpliría los 16 años y claro ya a mi edad tenía que valerme por mi mismo. Pero jamás haría nada productivo porque según todos soy un fracasado y nunca llegaré a nada en la vida. ¿Qué? Ohh vamos… tampoco ha sido una vida tan mala… aún recuerdo el día en el que te conocí. Eras preciosa… siempre intenté gustarte, pero tú siempre me viste como un bicho raro, y aun no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué Tiffani? En fin, sé que jamás fui muy agraciado, que tengo ojeras, orejas grandes, dientes un poco… bueno el caso es que no soy muy agraciado pero por dentro soy una gran persona. Si me metía en peleas y robaba era para poder comer de vez en cuando y para defenderme de los matones. Tiffani quiero saber ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué siempre me ignoraste!? ¿¡ Por qué preferiste a ese idiota al que le ponías ojitos!? ¿Mmmm? Claaarooo… Matt no era bueno para ti… ¡COMO NO LO ES PARA NADIE! Ains… pero… no pasa nada Tiffani. ¿Sabes? Te perdono… Ahora que soy inmortal todo irá bien, si, ahora que nadie puede hacerme daño todo irá bien Tiff… estaremos bien… ¡Juntos…! Para siempre…"

El chaval llamado Matt se levantó separándose del pecho una cabeza humana demacrada y chupada, como si le hubiesen succionado por completo la sangre y la vida antes de separar el cráneo del cuerpo de lo que antes era una lozana y alegre joven, la cual estaba abrazando como si de un peluche se tratase. El chico acariciaba la cabeza que ahora parecía el cráneo de una momia, él cogió un peine y comenzó a cepillar el cabello del cráneo diciendo: "Tiffani… mi Tiff… ¡mírate estas horrible!… No te preocupes verás como peinando tu pelo y maquillándote un poco estás preciosa, siempre has tenido un pelo muy suave y sedoso." Sin percatarse de que una inusual cantidad de cucarachas merodeaban por el que en antaño, era el orfanato de Matt, pero él estaba demasiado absorto en Tiffani como para fijarse, además la cantidad de bichos que habían aparecido gracias a los restos de cadáveres repartidos por el edificio era mayor de lo común, aunque a pesar de todo era una cantidad de cucarachas poco usual. Las cucarachas comenzaron a andar muy cerca la una de la otra, tanto, que empezaron a subirse una sobre las otra empezando a formar la figura de dos piernas que se elevaban poco a poco formando un tronco, unos hombros, un cuello y finalmente una cabeza, formándose lentamente la figura de un hombre con capa y sombrero la cual emitía una voz grave y profunda. "Jajajajajaja… ¿Inmortal? Muchacho eso de que nadie puede hacerte daño es discutible." El chico seguía peinando la cabeza, con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos, y sin decir una palabra un bloque rojo terminado en forma puntiaguda atravesó el cráneo de Alucard de manera rápida y contundente.

Alucard se rio de forma divertida al ver eso "Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso, parece que sabes controlar la sangre… Maravilloso…" tras decir eso se separó de la columna que le atravesaba el cráneo y regeneró su herida. El muchachito miró de reojo a Alucard y se limitó a decir "Tu… Tu intentas alejarme de Tiffani…" tras decir eso la columna roja dejó de tener forma sólida para deshacerse en un charco de sangre el cual empezó a aumentar de tamaño, con sangre que parecía moverse con voluntad propia colándose en la habitación donde se encontraban por las rendijas de la puerta y la ventana. La sangre comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del muchacho el cual dejó de peinar la cabeza decapitada de la joven para acercársela a los labios y besarla antes de perderse la figura tras una especie de cúpula que el muchacho formó con dicho líquido que estaba controlando para protegerse. Alucard observó lo que ocurría mientras se cerraba la cúpula por completo, tras eso el vampiro se acercó de forma lenta y decidida a la esfera de sangre, él colocó su mano de forma aplanada y rígida imitando con la mano la forma de punta de lanza encogiendo un poco el dedo pulgar para poner la mano de la forma más puntiaguda posible, encogió el brazo para coger más impulso y luego golpeó con la punta de sus dedos y con toda su fuerza la cúpula del chico. Al contrario de las otras veces que Alucard había usado esta técnica en la cual podía atravesar cuerpos humanos como si fuesen mantequilla, la cúpula hecha de sangre ni siquiera hizo el amago de romperse. La esfera comenzó a rodar rompiendo la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraban y parte de la pared para poder huir, moviéndose con gran rapidez y precisión a través de los pasillos del ahora casi derruido orfanato.

Una suave y ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro de nuestro nosferatu "Jugaría contigo criajo… pero mi señora Integra me ha ordenado terminar rápido contigo para que ella pueda seguir interrogándome" mientras dejaba descomponer su cuerpo en una sombra oscura con millones de ojos, la sombra comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del orfanato con una gran velocidad, como una manada de perros rastreando su objetivo. A su paso la sangre que quedaba en el suelo y en las paredes se desprendía de ella y se precipitaban sobre la sombra del vampiro haciéndose sólidas por el camino actuando como un proyectil que atravesaban la sombra creándoles un enorme agujero, si Alucard fuese un vampiro normal tendría una heridas muy serias, pero las sombras parecían no enterarse de lo que sucedía puesto que inmediatamente después de abrir el agujero con el proyectil hecho de sangre la sombra volvía a juntarse avanzando por el edificio. Finalmente Alucard interceptó la cúpula, la cual seguía rodando, justo en la salida del orfanato donde se encontraban Integra, Seras, Frederick, y un gran número de militares que acordonaban la zona. De la esfera de sangre comenzaron a salir multitud de columnas puntiagudas como las que antes había usado Matt para intentar matar a Alucard pero esta vez iban dirigidas hacia la zona donde se encontraban los militares y los demás, con gran velocidad y precisión, tanta que más de 57 militares fueron interceptados por dichas columnas, atravesando sus cuerpos por diferentes lugares. Las lanzas y la cúpula parecían absorber la sangre de aquellos a los que atravesaban, aumentando así el tamaño de la esfera de forma lenta dejando finalmente cuerpos sin vida y chupados tirados por el suelo.

Una de las columnas de sangre iba dirigida directamente a Integra la cual sin dudarlo un segundo sacó su espada y la usó para intentar interceptarla ya que iba directa hacia su frente justo entre los ojos, pero con el choque a gran velocidad de los dos objetos la espada cedió rompiéndose, dejando caer la punta al suelo. La columna de sangre terminada en una punta afilada como una aguja, continuó su camino. A unos centímetros de la frente de Integra, una sombra con algunas tonalidades rojas frenó la velocidad del amenazante objeto parándolo del todo y salvando así la vida de Integra la cuál siguió la sombra con los ojos hasta llegar a uno de los brazos de Seras y finalmente a Seras. Integra la miró aliviada y suspiró suavemente "Gracias,… Seras…". Ella la miró sonriendo de medio lado con sus ojos rojos y luego dirigió una mirada amenazante hacia la cúpula.

-Integra: *Ella con absoluta tranquilidad se apartó de la trayectoria de la lanza hecha de sangre y le dijo a Seras una rotunda orden* ¡Pon a todos los humanos que puedas a Salvo! *Seras asintió y a la primera que cogió en brazos con su brazo hecho de oscuridad fue a Integra* Ese bastardo usa los átomos de carbono presentes en el cuerpo humano para endurecer la sangre y usarla como arma…tsk…

Cuando Matt terminó de absorber toda la sangre posible en su cúpula Alucard ya lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, Seras al ver que su compañero se encargaba de la situación y que se haría cargo del chico, ella se dedicó a poner lo más lejos posible a todos los presentes usando sus brazos hechos de oscuridad y sombra, estando atenta a un nuevo ataque del chico. Alucard sin decir palabra usó sus sombras para intentar tragarse la bola completa con Matt y Tiffani dentro aún, pero Matt usó su cúpula para rodar y escaparse en el último segundo de las fauces del enorme baskerville que Alucard había creado con oscuridad. La cúpula funcionaba como una bola de hámster, proporcionándole protección y un modo de transportarse muy rápido. Pero corriese lo que corriese y donde corriese Alucard siempre le interceptaba, la voz del nosferatu empezó a resonar en la mente del joven vampiro "Me he cansado de correr tras de ti, eres una comida de perro muy escurridiza pero al fin y al cabo, ¡Eres comida de perro…! ¿Crees que estando dentro de tu bola estas protegido? ambos podemos jugar a ese juego…" Tras decir eso el cuerpo de Alucard se transformó en una sombra de oscuridad que encerró la bola de sangre de Matt dentro de otra cúpula, en el interior de la esfera de oscuridad la voz de Alucard resonaba por todos lados, repartiendo por el interior de toda la superficie montones de ojos "Ahora… vamos a acabar con esto…"

-Matt: *Matt empezó a notar como su cúpula protectora comenzó a no ser tan dura empezando a volverse líquida poco a poco y volviéndose cada vez más y mas fina hasta que la cúpula empezó a desaparecer siendo tragada por la oscuridad que les rodeaba* ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES SER! ¡Hijo de puta! *Él abrazó la cabeza de Tiffani con fuerza* Tranquila Tiff… no llores… ¡NO! ¡No llores! Saldremos de esta te lo prometo… Te lo prometo… *decía mientras intentaba buscar una salida con la mirada por algún lado*

-Alucard: *Su voz se escuchaba en el interior de la enorme cúpula de oscuridad que había creado, y sus miles de ojos observaban en el interior a su pequeña cobaya. Una enorme boca con multitud de dientes y una amplia sonrisa apareció en la superficie interior de esa enorme bola oscura, el interior de esa boca era aún más oscuro que el resto de la cúpula pareciendo no llegar a ninguna parte. Solo el blanco de esos enormes y afilados dientes, y el brillo de los miles de ojos que observaban a Matt arrojaban algo para poder ver en ese interior tan oscuro* Jajajaja ¿Tiffani? *Dijo esa enorme boca* ¡Despierta, ella jamás te quiso! Ella vio lo que realmente eres, un pequeño y asqueroso roedor que corretea robando la basura de otros y que solo espera en la vida ser envenenado, o comido por algún animal… ¡Esa es tu única razón de existir!

-Matt: *El chico se agachó colocando la cabeza de Tiffani en el suelo entre sus piernas mirando hacia el exterior de ellas, luego se sentó en el suelo adoptando la posición fetal y llevándose las manos a los oídos, comenzó a gritar y a lloriquear* ¡MENTIRAA! ¡ERES UN PUTO MENTIROSO!

-Alucard: No es mentira… aún eres un niño y no llegas a comprender… mira…mírala… *Dijo insertando en la mente de Matt una Imagen que su pequeña mente perturbada no podría soportar*

Matt empezó a ver visiones cada vez que cerraba los ojos unas visiones que no le gustaban nada. El muchacho gritaba y chillaba "¡NO! ¡Para! No quiero ver esto… no quiero…" decía una y otra vez llorando, abrazándose a la cabeza de su querida Tiffani, mientras veía imágenes en su mente de la muchacha cuando aún estaba viva, corriendo a abrazarse con un muchacho de pelo largo y negro, vestido con una especie de abrigo blanco largo, el cual la agarró de la cintura acercándola a él, ese chico de ojos rojos y largos colmillos blancos le hablaba con la misma voz del hombre que le había encerrado en esa cárcel de oscuridad. "Jajajaja… Ella ahora es mía ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿¡Qué vas a hacerme!?". Matt empezó a llorar aún más fuerte que antes mientras escuchaba reproches del hombre que le encerró tanto en su mente como en el interior de la cúpula con un tono bastante cabreado "¡¿QUÉ ME VAS HA HACER?! Vamos… ¡DIVIERTEME!... ¡Defiéndete! ¡DEFIÉNDETE!". Alucard al ver que Matt no respondía y que se encontraba bloqueado en sus pensamientos llorando como lo que era, un niño, materializó su cuerpo en el interior de la cúpula usando su brazo para mantener la cárcel de oscuridad levantada "Yo tenía razón… no eres nada… ¡Los que no luchan por su vida… no se merecen vivirla!". Con esas palabras Alucard salió de la cúpula haciendo que la enorme boca de enormes dientes de antes se abriese por completo y engullese al chico entero no dejando nada. Finalmente materializó su brazo deshaciendo la esfera oscura, marcando así el final de Matt… y de Tiffani.


End file.
